icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Duguay
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sudbury, ON, CAN) | career_start = 1977 | career_end = 1989 | draft = 13th overall | draft_year = 1977 | draft_team = New York Rangers | wha_draft = 3rd overall | wha_draft_year = 1976 | wha_draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | image = Ronduguay.jpg | image_size = 180px | nickname = }} Ron Duguay (born July 6, 1957 in Sudbury, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional player and coach who played 12 seasons in the NHL between 1977 and 1989, and served four seasons as a minor league coach. Career Duguay was drafted 13th overall by the New York Rangers in the 1977 NHL Amateur Draft. He played 864 career NHL games, scoring 274 goals and 346 assists for 620 points. His best offensive season in the league was the 1984–85 season while playing for the Detroit Red Wings, when he recorded 38 goals and 89 points. The following season he was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins. After briefly returning to the Rangers, Duguay finished his NHL career with the Los Angeles Kings in 1988–89. He continued playing in the minor leagues for a few years, though, with the San Diego Gulls and Long Beach Ice Dogs of the International Hockey League. In 2003 he joined the Jacksonville Barracudas, then playing in the Atlantic Coast Hockey League. Duguay played six games as a Barracudas forward, then took over as the team's head coach. In the 2003–2004 season Duguay led the Barracudas, now playing in the World Hockey Association 2, to the league's best record and playoff championship. In 2004 the Barracudas joined the newly-formed Southern Professional Hockey League. With Duguay as coach, the Barracudas' overall record over 3 1/4 seasons was 92–92–0–3 with a 6–3 playoff record. Duguay resigned as coach after an unsuccessful 2005–06 season, in which more than 50 different players left the team as it limped to a 15–39–0–2 record. On his resignation, he told the Florida Times-Union that he was "tired." On March 21st and 22nd, 2009, Duguay played in a game apiece for the minor league hockey teams the Brooklyn Aces and the Jersey Rockhoppers to raise money for the Garden of Dreams Foundation, a nonprofit organization associated with Madison Square Garden. Duguay signed a waiver, and played his game with the Brooklyn Aces without a helmet, which allowed his hair to flow free as it did when he played in the NHL. With 37 seconds left in regulation, he assisted on the game-typing goal, but the Aces would lose 4-3 in overtime. He currently appears as an in-studio analyst during MSG Network's coverage of the Rangers. External links * Jacksonville Barracudas * Category:Jacksonville Barracudas (WHA2) coaches Category:Jacksonville Barracudas (SPHL) coaches Category:Born in 1957 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Jacksonville Barracudas (ACHL) players Category:Jacksonville Lizard Kings players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:San Diego Gulls (WCHL) players Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Category:Winnipeg Jets (WHA) draft picks Category:World Hockey Association first round draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Jacksonville Barracudas (ACHL) coaches Category:Retired in 2009